


Moments of truth

by Sylencia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art Trade, Feelings Realization, I don't even know how to tag this, Jutsu Gone Wrong, Kinda, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, M/M, Truth Serum, Tumblr Prompt, just take it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylencia/pseuds/Sylencia
Summary: For Hashirama to summon him via one of the official messengers, the reason why must be quite important and Madara ditches his training with Izuna for it ! But .. It wasn't what he had braced himself for.





	Moments of truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaiyaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyaru/gifts).



> My part of the art trade with Kaiyaru ! 
> 
> Rated M for mentions of sexual moments.

Urgent, the message had said. Madara had been training with his brother on the farther training ground possible, to make it as safe as it could be for other people because he had wanted them to go all out for once. Izuna had been having a hard time, lately, ever since he gave his eyes out, to stay put and accept that he wouldn’t be able to fight the way he used to. Madara knew how overprotective he had been too, of his younger brother. But Izuna had stated he could be the shinobi he used to be and Madara had wanted to try him.

He wasn’t disappointed. Izuna made few mistakes. He had become very good at dodging or blocking powerful blows. Madara didn’t know how, Izuna always was the kind of shinobi to take a blow in order to land one twice as powerful on his opponent in return but .. he couldn’t say he wasn’t proud. He hadn’t thought Izuna would still have it in him to fight, that he’d still be that good.

He had been so wrong. Izuna still was oh so good at fighting and didn’t seem to be bothered with his new condition.

The message, though. Madara had stopped fighting the exact second he felt the guy’s chakra coming closer, to make sure he wouldn’t hurt him. All out meant all out after all and Izuna had forced him to use the Susanoo, to his utter surprise, because of how destructive his fire techniques had become. It baffled Madara so much to see what his brother was capable of and how still oh so good he was. Izuna never was bad but .. after months of not fighting, his level should have decreased. It didn’t. On the contrary, Izuna became even stronger, if it were any possible. A wonder, really.

The messenger was quite shocked, when Madara joined him, panting and covered in sweat and dirt. Izuna had stayed back, a proud look on the face, a smirk from one ear to the other and Madara had wanted to tap the back of his head, to help him remember himself but he didn't. It was his day off after all, it was a surprise a messenger would be sent to him.

But the message was quite simple. Hashirama needed him, right away and it was urgent. Madara barely took the time to warn Izuna of his departure before he rushed to the Hokage tower.

People around the tower were unlikely calm. Which made Madara doubt the urgency of the situation, really. It had looked nothing like that, back when some rogue shinobis had been sent to Konoha, and had started to take down guards during the night. If anything, people seemed as relaxed as they usually were, working and Madara felt annoyance grow in him. If Hashirama had used one of the messenger guys for personal reasons, Madara was going to kill him this time.

Reaching Hashirama’s office, Madara paused. He could hear Hashirama yelling and for a short moment, Madara listened.

“Are you serious !? How could you do this !?” He was going on and on, with strong disbelief in his tone. “Didn’t you think of the consequences !? Didn’t you think it could have any side effect !?”

Madara blinked. It wasn’t often when Hashirama lost his temper like this, it wasn’t often when he’d yell at all. Hashirama was more about cold anger. It was even scarier, really.

It was that moment when Madara decided to knock and enter the office. Only to realize that Hashirama was alone here with Tobirama. No one else. So it meant Hashirama had been yelling at his brother and it was surprising, seeing how Hashirama always addressed Tobirama with a lot of respect and love. Usually more than Tobirama seemed to be comfortable with to begin with. And today, Tobirama looked .. very much guilty.

“I didn’t think it would work to begin with,” Tobirama admitted, rubbing his face slowly and sighing.

“Madara !” Hashirama was quick to look away from his brother to welcome him in, and Madara knew what was coming. Hashirama had asked him to come in order to have help in this argument. Which was very personal. Madara was going to kill his best friend. “Can you believe this !? What an idiot my brother is ?”

“Hashirama,” Madara breathed out, stepping closer and giving his friend his darker look. “Are you serious ? Summoning me for personal matters ? With an official messenger ?”

“But ..” Hashirama’s mood dropped, he lowered his head. “It’s important !”

Madara pinched the bridge of his nose. He glanced at Hashirama, then at Tobirama who was very silent, to say the least and he sighed. Why did he even put up with these two to begin with ? Well, he didn’t even put up with Tobirama, he avoided that man like the plague but Hashirama ? Madara was starting to wonder more and more why he even bothered. He was his best friend, yes but. Such a disaster of a man.

“Just tell me what he did this time.”

Tobirama scoffed at him. He usually did but this time, he didn’t answer. He merely crossed his arms and looked away.

“What he did,” Hashirama moaned, all too dramatic. “He decided that trying one of his experimental jutsus on himself would be a good idea is what he did !”

Madara blinked. He glanced at Tobirama again, as the younger Senju wouldn’t stop looking away from them, he frowned. Tobirama looked .. quite like himself. He didn’t grow another pair of arms, he didn’t have blue skin. Madara couldn’t begin to understand what all the fuss was about.

“I was working on a new jutsu,” Tobirama eventually provided him with an answer, in his usual cold tone. “For interrogations. I used it on myself to see if it worked. I am now unable to lie.”

Madara was confused. Was it all? Was it seriously all Hashirama seemed so extra about ? His brother not being able to lie anymore? How was it even bad ?

“Is that all ?” Madara mumbled, rubbing his face and trying to keep his cool the best he could. It wouldn’t help if he started to yell as well. Even with how much he wanted it. What did Hashirama think ? To send someone for him for something as irrelevant as that?

“Is that all ?” Hashirama repeated in disbelief. “He just told the Hyuuga’s clan leader that his clan would be accepted in Konoha when he’d stop being a huge prick!”

Madara pinched his lips. He couldn’t be laughing now. Really not. But ..

“And apparently, my dear brother has been under this jutsu for a week and didn’t deem it necessary to inform anyone,” Hashirama all but moaned, slapping both his hands on his face and shaking his head.

Still holding back, Madara was doing his best not to think of how the Hyuuga patriarch might have reacted. Badly, probably. He dealt with the man before. It didn’t last long before he lost his temper.

“Well, he is a huge prick anyways,” Tobirama shrugged and surprise passed through his traits for a second but it didn’t last.

That did it, though. Madara laughed. He laughed hard, unable not to anymore as his self control had crumbled with Tobirama’s comment and he had to hold himself against the desk not to lose his balance and he couldn’t even hear Hashirama’s offended comments anymore. All he could do was to imagine the scene, the look on the Hyuuga’s face, the collective shock around the meeting room and he was so, so disappointed he missed it ! But it was his first day off in a very long time and as he had told Hashirama, he’d rather not find himself in the same room as that man.

He would have happily obliged, had he known what would happen.

It took him a couple of minutes to gather his wits. And it wasn’t easy, seeing how his laughter started over each time he glanced at Tobirama’s uncaring expression. The man didn’t even look like he regretted his words, he didn’t even look guilty for this. He probably was, for not telling his brother about that failed experiment but not for telling the Hyuuga patriarch off.

“Madara, please,” it was Hashirama turn to rub his face and sigh in annoyance. “This is serious ! We have to find a solution !”

Well, Hashirama wasn’t wrong. Not that he cared much for Tobirama’s wellbeing, he always felt quite neutral about that man ever since the war ended and peace was signed but if they wanted to keep their reputation as high as possible, they’d have to make sure not to insult every clan head they’d meet. That wouldn’t do. And it wasn’t going to be easy to avoid the bad rumors the Hyuugas might spread about them now.

“Do you think it could wear off on its own ?” Madara eventually turned to Tobirama, who made a face.

“It could,” Tobirama shrugged, crossing his arms. “The only side effect I have detected for now, is that it .. forces me to state truths, the way it did with the Hyuuga, instead of stopping me from lying.”

“We'll have to keep you away from anything remotely official until it’s over,” Hashirama claimed. It didn’t look like Tobirama disapproved and Madara was agreeing with the statement. The peace between the Senju and the Uchiha might be strong but it wasn’t the case with other clans. Having someone high ranking like Tobirama throw his opinions at people with no filter wouldn’t do them good. “You’ll use this time to try and find a way to cancel the technique.”

It wasn't the brother speaking but the Hokage now and Tobirama seemed quite aware of it, as he straightened his back and nodded. Madara, on the side, was watching them. He wasn’t going to kill Hashirama today, for summoning him like this, not with how funny the whole story was, he decided. That would have to wait for another day. Now, all he wanted was to go back to the training ground and try Izuna’s abilities again.

“You’re both dismissed,” Hashirama then nodded, and he pulled a scroll to him. “Tobi, please, don’t talk to anyone important until it’s over.”

Tobirama waited to turn around to roll his eyes, Madara couldn’t help smiling at the gesture and they both headed for the office’s door.

“Madara,” Tobirama called for him as they were going to part ways in the corridor, his tone soft. “I like your laugh.”

Madara blinked. Then he stared. For a moment, he wondered if he heard well, if this wasn't just some trick of his imagination but then he saw the way Tobirama’s eyes slowly widened and how his cheeks turned red and he realized that Tobirama really said that. And didn’t mean to. Not at all. An effect of the jutsu and he couldn’t lie.

A full minute passed before Madara turned away without saying a word and left.

He didn’t have to look over his shoulder to know Tobirama still hadn’t moved when he turned around the corner.

* * *

Working with Hashirama but without Tobirama soon revealed its main problem. Madara didn’t have the energy to handle that man. Oh, he was used to Hashirama’s antics, to his personality and he would lie if he said he didn’t love him as a friend but forcing him, every hour of the day to do the work he was supposed to do, to be up to date with his paperwork and all these things was tiring. More than that, it was draining and Madara didn’t know how Tobirama put up with him to begin with.

Madara was to a point when he’d gladly ask the man for help. He didn’t care for Hashirama’s orders to keep his brother away from any official matter. He needed Tobirama’s … expertise at handling Hashirama and he wouldn’t beg but he’d ask with insistance if he had to.

The main problem was that he hadn’t forgotten about the man’s words, last time they spoke. How Tobirama stated he liked his laugh. Which had been embarrassing and way too uncomfortable as a situation, and Madara would lie if he said he hadn’t avoided Tobirama ever since but wasn't worth it to go past this, in order to get help with Hashirama ? He was close to kill his friends with his bare hands, after all. It wouldn’t do good to murder the Hokage over paperwork.

Tobirama was in his lab, when Madara searched for him. Rumors said he hadn’t left it often, since Hashirama discovered his affliction, even if people remained unaware of what it was. They knew something was up with Tobirama and that was all. It was enough, considering. They couldn’t allow people to think they were weakened in any way and despite the jutsu he was under, Tobirama remained a good shinobi.

Before Madara could even start talking, though, Tobirama had raised a finger at him, to prevent him to. Focused as he was, sitting on the ground in the middle of the lab, Tobirama obviously was malaxing his chakra, trying things to cure himself from his own jutsu and Madara wasn’t going to ruin his work. It'd be quite impolite and it would force him to handle Hashirama for a longer time. No way in hell it’d happen.

So, he stayed put. He waited, focused on the Senju, wondering what the hell he was doing. Madara did create a couple of techniques on his own, when he needed some as destructive as possible to face Hashirama but this was different. It wasn’t just about destruction, it was about exploring one’s brain and nervous system, about forcing their tongue to only say truths and Madara had only a little idea of how it would work. Of how it should work to begin with and he was curious. Not that he’d ever try anything like this. Or cast such a jutsu on himself either.

“Dammit,” Tobirama eventually spat under his breath, making Madara’s eyes widen as it was the first time he ever heard the Senju curse. Then Tobirama stood, he cleared his throat, rubbing at his forehead and grabbing a pen to write down some notes. “What’s the matter ?”

Madara pinched his lips together. He had gathered his strength to come ask for help but it didn’t mean it was easy.

“Your brother is terrible and won’t work on his paperwork,” Madara stated slowly, eyes focused on the Senju and he didn’t like the small smirk appearing on the man’s lips. “Can you come force him to work ?”

“Bribe him,” Tobirama shrugged, turning away and grabbing a scroll in one of his shelves. “Lemon cakes are his favorites. Works everytime.”

“Are .. you serious ?” Madara asked in disbelief and his eyes widened when he heard Tobirama snort.

“I can’t lie, remember ?”

Oh. Yes. Tobirama couldn’t lie but really ? A lemon cake ? Was it all it took ?

Madara continued to stare, unable to completely get his head around such a simple answer. It wasn’t easy to accept it, considering. Hashirama, the so called God of shinobis, could be bribed with lemon cakes ? Could be forced to work with this ? And Tobirama seemed so serious with his answer, and it was true that he couldn’t lie and yet, Madara was having a hard time accepting it. It couldn’t be true. Then again, it was Hashirama they were talking about.

“Is it why he has been gaining weight lately ? Have you been feeding him with lemon cakes ?” Madara eventually asked, squinting at Tobirama’s back as the Senju now was reading his scroll and seemed quite focused on it. But Tobirama laughed.

“Not only me,” he admitted with a shrug. “Mito knows the trick as well. She says it works even better than sex with Hashirama.”

“I .. didn’t want to know that,” Madara mumbled, as the image immediately was burned into his brain. He really didn’t. Gods. He had to leave Tobirama before it became worse.

“Speaking of sex,” Tobirama continued and Madara’s eyes widened. But he wasn’t quick enough to leave in time. “I had the most erotic dream last night and ..”

“I’m out !” Was all Madara yelled before he stumbled out of the lab, almost falling in the process, his eyes wide in disbelief.

Alright, he thought as he was heading to the pastry shop he knew had recently opened in Konoha, in order to buy the damned cake. He truly needed to avoid Tobirama. At all costs. Until he was cured and later too. He couldn't just .. he couldn’t hear about this all. It wasn’t right. Not at all. He didn’t want to know the details of Hashirama’s sexual life. Nor Tobirama’s either. It was the worst, really.

Hashirama’s head shot up from whatever he had been doing the exact moment Madara entered his office with the little box containing the cake. He had picked its strong, acidic smell, it seemed and he swallowed hard as Madara settled at his own desk, keeping the box at arm’s length for now.

“Is that … have you talked with Tobirama ?”

“You know the drill,” Madara stated, as he was starting with his own work again, not daring to look at Hashirama after Tobirama’s words. “You do your paperwork and I give you the cake.”

“That’s torture,” Hashirama mumbled under his breath.

“Facing Tobirama was torture. You do your work, you’ll have the cake, that’s all,” Madara answered on the same tone, not daring to look at Hashirama again.

“Was it that bad ?”

Madara sighed. “You have no idea.”

Hashirama finished his paperwork faster than light. He ate the cake at the same speed.

* * *

A week later, Tobirama still hadn’t found the way to cure himself from his own jutsu. Which was ridiculous, considering how talented Hashirama always stated his brother was but it meant Madara had to take care of his work load. Which was huge. It was a wonder how Tobirama was able to handle that much to begin with. Did he have any private life ? Madara barely had the time to see Izuna anymore because of all that work and it was getting on his nerves.

So much that he ditched today’s work after hours trying to decipher Hashirama’s terrible handwriting, his eyes aching because of the dim light of the oil lamp on his desk. He needed a break. Tobirama being under that jutsu didn’t mean he couldn’t work on paperwork but Hashirama had been so extreme with his brother’s condition, stating he couldn’t work at all. Madara couldn't understand why. Tobirama wasn’t disabled or anything. He only had to avoid important people in order not to insult them.

Still. Madara was thankful for Tobirama’s help about Hashirama. He hadn’t thought it’d be that easy to force the man to work. The pastry shop’s employee didn’t even ask him what he wanted to order anymore, when he went there. They always had a slice of lemon cake packed and ready for him. They were great, Madara decided.

It was late already though and Madara couldn’t wait to arrive home but when his eyes landed on the extra pair of shoes by the front door, he realized it wasn't going as easy as he thought to rest.

Tobirama was sitting by the table, a soft smile on the lips, along with Izuna. He didn’t look up right away, focused on his younger brother and Madara was having a hard time processing what he was seeing. These two seemed .. close. Very much so. Izuna was snickering, obviously relaxed and Tobirama’s smile was widening with each passing second. A strange sight, if Madara ever saw one and he bit his lip. Were these two friends? When did this happen ? How was he not aware of it ?

Then, Tobirama looked up and Madara felt trapped for a second. These eyes, a deep red that could match the sharingan, so focused on him, shining under the living room’s lights. One strange look indeed and Madara felt his breath hitch in his throat. Then, he remembered their last conversation and he looked away. He hoped Tobirama wouldn’t even mention sex tonight. Gods, he'd be mortified.

“Brother !” Izuna turned his head around when Madara stepped into the room, anxiety down his guts. “You’re home early !”

Madara hummed in answer, sitting beside his brother and he tried not to smile when he saw his favorite dish on the tables. Had Izuna bought these for him ?

“You look terrible,” Tobirama commented, with a slight frown.

“Why, thank you, Senju,” Madara answered on a sarcastic tone, rolling his eyes. He wasn’t even sure it was the jutsu talking this time, he was very aware of Tobirama’s disliking for him but gods, couldn’t he just stop talking ? They were in his home after all. And he looked like this because of the double load of work he had to handle because of his current situation. The polite thing would be to be respectful at least.

“Take a long, warm bath after you’re done eating,” Tobirama continued, tilting his head to the side but Madara didn’t miss the way his ears were turning red. “I’d offer a massage but I’m not certain you’d accept it.”

Oh gods no, Madara thought, placing his hand on his face and closing his eyes as he was shaking his head. What the fuck now ? It was even worse than hearing Tobirama talk about sex. Did he just .. offer to massage him ? Fuck. Madara wanted to die now.

The chuckles coming from Izuna’s side distracted him, though. And somehow made it worse. Couldn’t his own brother be on his side ? Couldn’t Izuna help, somehow ? Or do something like, take Tobirama away ?

“Well, Madara didn’t say no yet,” Izuna commented after a minute, making the two of them even more embarrassed than they already were and Madara couldn’t help glancing up at Tobirama, his guts tightened in a feeling he didn’t recognize when he saw the distress in the man’s eyes. “I’ll leave the two of you together if that’s your plan. I don’t like being the third wheel, you know ...”

“Izuna, will you shut up ?” Madara groaned, angry now and he stuffed his mouth with some food as a distraction.

“No, no but I understand, Tobi is quite handsome, isn’t he ?” Izuna continued to tease and he blocked when Madara tried to elbow his ribs to have him shut up. “I’m only disappointed you haven’t told me about it before ! I mean, I would have given you two some space and the house to have fun …”

“Izuna,” Madara whispered in a tone full of threats now. How could Izuna do this ? Well. It wasn’t unlike him, Izuna was a terrible person and would jump on any occasion to make this kind of comments or tease him. Hell, Madara wasn’t a fool, Izuna was being even quite nice right now, he could be so much worse than that. But. It didn’t mean Madara accepted it. Sure, his brother now was disabled and it was his duty as his older sibling to take care of him but it didn’t mean he’s let everything pass. And certainly not this.

But. There was a little voice, at the back of his head, that was reminding him that Tobirama couldn’t .. lie. And that Tobirama had almost no control on what he might say. Meaning that .. the offer was genuine. Even if quite … oh Gods. Madara wanted to die now. He would never live that one down.

“I still have work to do,” Madara eventually stammered and he swallowed one last bite before he stood, unable to look at either of them anymore. How would he? How could he ever face them again after this ? After Tobirama offering him a freaking massage in front of Izuna ?

Izuna tried to hold him back. He did, calling his name and asking him to stay around, that Tobirama just couldn’t help it but Madara ignored his brother. And he spent the rest of the night locked in his private office, instead of the one he shared with Hashirama, bent over a hundred of scrolls, hoping they’d distract him enough to forget about it all. They weren’t enough. Madara couldn’t help feeling that nothing would ever be enough for him to forget this.

* * *

For the next days, Madara decided to work there. It was his own space, after all and no one would come uninvited. Expect Hashirama but Hashirama was fine as long as he was alone. At least, he didn’t seem aware of what happened between him and Tobirama. Nothing happened anyways. Nothing at all.

It was why Madara didn’t understand why he couldn’t stop thinking about it. Literally couldn’t. All he had in mind was Tobirama’s offer to massage him and how good it would feel and how it would help him relax. He needed it, he really did with all the work he had and all the time he spent in his office. The fact that it’d be Tobirama providing .. well. Izuna was right. Tobirama was a handsome man. Not that Madara would ever admit it out loud but he had started thinking so a long time ago. Before Konoha was even created. Madara found himself staring at the younger Senju several times, admiring his skills and his gorgeous features and ..

And he was ashamed of it. Very much so. How wouldn’t he be ? To be attracted to a Senju, above anyone else ? That shouldn’t happen. His father would reform from his ashes just to slap some sense back into his head if it were possible. Madara was sure of it.

Still. Despite how awkward he had felt that evening, Madara couldn't stop thinking about it. And some silly part of him couldn’t help wondering if his attraction was reciprocated. Tobirama wouldn’t offer a massage if he felt any bad feeling toward him, would he ? It wouldn’t make sense. But. The fact that he might didn’t either.

Tobirama spent too much time arguing with him and looking down at him to even like him.

On the other hand, Madara couldn’t forget the jutsu Tobirama still was under. The same one that didn’t allow him to lie, meaning the offer had been genuine and Madara couldn't stop feeling even worse when he thought about it. Gods, he’d give everything to forget about that night.

Tonight was calm. As calm as the day had been. The kind of day that usually allowed Madara to rest and it was what he was planning to do as soon as he’d be finished with the last report on his desk. A small thing, really, one of the team’s reports, the same kind he had been reading for hours now, boring. Madara didn’t even know why they bothered with them, as all they did was read them and then put them away in the archives, never to be opened again. It would be important to keep them, had important things happened but this one in particular was bland as hell. Who cared about how some kids from the academy helped a cat who had been stuck in a tree ?

Paperwork was a Senju thing, though. And it was Tobirama who had insisted that every team would write these reports. Madara didn’t care about them before. That was until he became the one who had to deal with them. How did Tobirama even do ?

As soon as he was finished reading it, and signed it, Madara yawned, stretching and he scratched the back of his head as he did, content he was finally free to go home. He couldn’t wait but ever since his last meeting with Tobirama, Madara dreaded the moment as well. What if the damned Senju was at home with Izuna when he arrived ? What if he said even more awkward things ? Izuna hadn’t mentioned it since that day, thankfully but Madara wasn’t a fool, he knew his brother never forgot anything and he’d talk about it when Madara would be the least ready for it. It wasn’t even an eventuality. It was going to happen, one way or another.

The streets were mostly empty as Madara walked home, his hands into his pockets and unable not to sigh a couple of times. He was eager for this situation to be over with, for Tobirama to come back working again. For him to find a cure to his own creation and not only for the weird things he kept saying. He was slowly realizing how much work Tobirama had, ever since the village was created, how much Hashirama relied on him and he remembered well how against the alliance Tobirama had shown himself to begin with. But still, he worked his ass off, if the work Madara had to catch up for him was any hint of it and Madara couldn’t help feeling .. grateful, in a way. It wasn’t easy without him. He and Hashirama really had to hire more people for the paperwork, to lighten the charge on Tobirama’s shoulders.

Madara rolled his eyes at that. He never imagined he’d think so toward that precise Senju.

It took Madara a moment to catch the faint nearby chakra. It was almost undetectable, hard to feel to begin with but with the streets some empty and the village asleep, Madara was quick to pinpoint its location and whose chakra it was. Tobirama’s, of course. Madara gritted his teeth at that but he didn’t change his course. He was too tired to play the avoidance game tonight and at least, if Tobirama said anything weird, they wouldn’t have witnesses this time. There were even chances Tobirama wouldn’t say anything at all.

The Senju’s hair seemed to be glowing under the moonlight when Madara turned a corner and noticed the man. Tobirama obviously was coming from his home, he probably had spent time with Izuna, these two seemed quite close lately after all. His outfit was quite surprising, though. A yukata and Madara never saw him wear one. Always in his practical clothes or his armor. He couldn’t say it didn’t fit him. It did. It made him look quite nice.

Tobirama looked up. Startled out of his thoughts and a slight frown settled on his brow but it didn’t last, it smoothened almost right away. He was gorgeous. He truly was. Madara rolled his eyes at his thoughts.

“Madara,” Tobirama nodded at him, using his first name again instead of his family name and Madara came to a stop in acknowledgement. “It is late.”

“It is,” Madara shrugged, he looked away. “I took on your workload, remember ?”

“Yes,” Tobirama sighed. “I’m sorry about this. I tried talking about it with brother. But he’s stubborn.”

“He is,” Madara agreed. He tried talking with Hashirama. Hashirama acted as if he couldn’t hear him.

There was a silence next, awkward, almost as awkward as their previous conversations had been. And all Madara wanted was to cut it short. To avoid the Senju the same way he did for the past days but it wouldn’t be polite, now he was facing said person. Avoiding him was one thing, running away was another.

“So, you’ve been spending a lot of time with Izuna,” Madara stated and it was the truth. It was even a wonder how these two seemed close. When did this happen ?

“Didn’t he tell you ?” Tobirama questioned and Madara shook his head. “He’s asked for my help. You know I’m a great sensor. I’ve helped him train. He’s very good too.”

“Have you ?” Madara asked, blinking. He hadn’t known. Izuna never told him about it. Why didn’t he tell him ?

“We started even before the alliance was signed,” Tobirama told, in a soft tone. “He sent me a hawk with a badly written note and we met in the forest. I’ve been helping him increase his sensing skills ever since. And kept him in shape for fighting too, since you wouldn't.”

Well, at least, it explained the bruises Madara had noticed on his brother’s body. Bruises he had thought came from Izuna bumping into things but he had been wrong, it seemed.

So, Izuna had been training with Tobirama? For all that time ? Madara couldn’t say he wasn’t surprised, seeing how these two never exactly got along before the alliance, always going at each other’s throat right away but these training sessions seemed to have created a strong bond between them. They were friends. Proper friends. And Izuna had shown himself so strong when Madara tried his skills. So comfortable with his condition, as if it never happened, as if he never gave out his eyes to him.

“You probably don’t want to hear it from me,” Tobirama continued after a pause, folding his hands in front of him, as if shielding himself for whatever reaction his words might trigger. “But he’s not some half dead man walking. He’s as strong as before. Stronger, even, now he doesn’t only rely on his sharingan. He kicked my ass severely many times, even as I went all out. He can go to mission, alone if it is needed. Don’t take it away from him.”

Madara's lips parted, as he wanted to say something, to answer anything to that but no word came to him and Tobirama took his chance to continue.

“Knowing his own brother thinks him incapable of surviving on his own makes him sick,” Tobirama continued, tilting his head to the side, never looking away, not even when Madara started to stare at him in the eyes. “I’ve spent an hour telling him it is not what you think, tonight.”

“Why would you do that?” Madara asked when he found his words again, almost in disbelief. Why would Tobirama take his side in this ?

“Because I hold more esteem for you than you probably think I have,” Tobirama murmured and Madara could have sworn he saw a smile on the Senju’s lips for a second but it was gone so quickly that he couldn’t be certain. Still. Still, Tobirama was saying these things and Madara swallowed hard. “He’s prepared dinner for you, go before it’s cold. I’ll insist upon brother that I can handle some paperwork in my condition.”

Before Madara could say anything else, Tobirama was turning away, heading toward his home and Madara couldn’t believe the conversation they just had. Like an eerie moment, in the middle of Konoha’s streets, by night. Had Tobirama really been there ? Did they really talk ? Had he been a fragment of his imagination ? Madara felt like it wasn’t.

Izuna was waiting for him, when Madara entered his home. On his own, leaning his head on his fist and looking quite bored, if not annoyed. But he did smile when Madara sat beside him and touched his shoulder. The kind of smiles Madara had treasured forever, always happy to see his brother’s whole face light up.

“Hi Mads,” he whispered. “Sorry, I didn’t hear you come in.”

Madara hummed, helping himself in the pot that was sitting on the table, filling Izuna’s plate as well. The smell was amazing, really, Izuna always had been one great cook, unlike him.

“Say, Izu,” Madara mumbled, his mouth full of curry and Izuna grunted at him in interrogation. “Want to spar tomorrow ?”

“Sure,” Izuna’s smile widened.

“I… I’ve treated the demands of missions today,” Madara continued, pushing the anxiety away. He had to do this. For his brother’s sake. “I’ve found a couple for you. If you want.”

Before Madara could react, Izuna engulfed him into a bone crushing hug and Madara patted his brother’s arm with a soft smile on his own. Alright, he told himself, as he realized he hadn’t seen Izuna this happy forever. He should thank the Senju for this. He really should.

* * *

Alright. Madara had enough of Hashirama. He truly did and seeing the same messenger guy as the other time come to him when he was sparing with Izuna again pissed him off just the same. Again, Hashirama wanted to see him as soon as possible, it was urgent. The same stuff, again and Madara really had to put some sense into Hashirama’s brain. Which wasn’t going to be easy. Really not.

But still. Things had been quite good, lately, especially with Izuna. He had returned from his very first mission for Konoha the previous day, after four days out on his own. Madara couldn’t say he wasn’t anxious the whole time, feeling oh so uncomfortable and as if something bad was going to happen to his brother but he held tight. As best as he could.

Izuna came back in one piece and successful. He did great for his mission and Madara couldn’t be happier. Especially not when he saw how proud Izuna was, how he had enjoyed himself. Madara might even allow him to live on his own, someday. Not right now, though.

Another improvement had been how his workload had been lightened. Hashirama had allowed his brother to work again, even if it was only in his own office. He wasn’t allowed to meet any officials yet. Not until he wasn’t under the jutsu anymore.

Still. Hashirama summoning him with a messenger guy was pissing him off. Couldn’t he just come, if it were so important ?

The Hokage’s office seemed quiet when Madara reached it. Unusually so and for a moment, Madara wondered if he had been wrong about Hashirama's reasons to summon him. That was until he pushed the office’s door and stumbled on Hashirama almost literally hugging the life out of his brother. Really, Tobirama was turning red because of the suffocating hug and Madara soon recognized the ask for help in his eyes.

“Hum, Hashi ?” He called, hoping to distract his friend and Hashirama was quick to turn around, to hug him instead, making his spine pop in a distressed manner.

“Madara !” Hashirama all but yelled against his ear, deafening him in the process. “Can you believe it ?”

“Believe what,” Madara squeaked, out of breath.

“Tobi is healed !” Hashirama answered and his hold tightened if it was possible. “He found a way to cancel the technique! He’s back to normal.”

Madara tried to breath, he failed and Tobirama decided it was time for him to intervene, now he had been able to breath himself. He grabbed his brother’s shoulder to pull him away, held him tightly to stop him from going for another hug again.

“Calm down brother,” he whispered, with a frown. “Why did you send for Madara ? Couldn’t you wait for him to come back to work ?”

“I wanted to tell him the good news !” Hashirama sulked, his shoulders dropping in the process. “Aren’t you happy ?”

Tobirama rolled his eyes, Madara snickered at his friend’s antics. Well. At least, that was done for, he thought. No more awkward moment, no more weird things Tobirama might tell him. He wouldn’t need to avoid the man anymore either and that was great. Madara was tired of the game of hide and sick he had been playing lately, to avoid the younger Senju at all cost. Sure, their last conversation in Konoha’s streets hadn’t been that weird but every others had been.

That was what Madara was thinking about until he noticed Tobirama’s gaze on him and the softness in his eyes. Because as much as Madara was satisfied it was over … it didn’t take away all these things Tobirama said. How he liked his laugh. The massage he offered. And at this exact moment, Madara couldn’t help thinking about it and he was quick to look away, his cheeks burning up a little.

“I’ll be leaving, if that’s all you wanted to say,” Madara stated, clearing his throat. “Izuna’s waiting for me.”

“Yes, yes, of course,” Hashirama waved a dismissive way.

Madara was gone as quick as it was polite to be.

* * *

Izuna was out for the night, this evening. He had spoken of a friend he wanted to meet, that he hadn’t seen in a long time and as much as Madara had wanted to ask about it, he didn’t. Allowing Izuna to go for missions had him realize how suffocating he had been with his brother and it painted him to say so but .. Izuna was quite capable of handling himself. Even if he was blind. And he could meet with whoever he wanted to, as long as he wasn’t up for something shady.

But being alone was a pleasure he hadn’t indulged in to for a very long time and Madara celebrated by taking one long, relaxing bath. Long enough for him to untangle his hair for the first (and only) time of the month. It wasn’t easy, seeing the mess it had become and he was going to receive some strange glances tomorrow but Madara didn’t care much about it. He never had the time to do this kind of things before.

Peace had changed his way of life so much, didn’t it ?

His hair was mostly done when Madara heard the knock at the front door. It made him groan, of course, and curse and whoever dared bothering him when he was actually enjoying himself in the hot water of his bathtub should die but he couldn’t exactly ignore the visitor. For it might be important. But he swore that if it was Hashirama sending someone for him for some personal matter again, he’d kill his friend this time.

It was in a loosely tied yukata that Madara opened the door. And he found himself face to face with Tobirama himself, which was quite unexpected, to say the least.

“Izuna’s not around,” Madara was quick to inform the other, looking away because he still couldn’t shake Tobirama’s words off. “He said he wouldn’t come home at all tonight.”

“I .. didn’t come for Izuna,” Tobirama answered in a scoff. “Can I come in ?”

Madara knew he should refuse. That this was going to lead to more awkward things and he had his dose of them, he wouldn’t be able to handle more than that. It was way too much and Madara thought about closing the door and going back to his bath again but he didn't. Instead, he stepped aside, silently inviting the Senju in.

After five minutes of avoiding the living room under the pretext that he was preparing tea, Madara knew he had no other choice but to leave the kitchen. He couldn’t just hide there forever, with Tobirama waiting in the living room on his own. Madara never was a coward man, he was a fierce shinobi and a great leader but this ? This was… out of his area of expertise and he could have done without. Why was Fate so cruel with him lately ?

Tobirama was casually sitting at the table, when Madara exited the kitchen with a tray between the hands. Relaxed and comfortable and Madara couldn’t help staring for a moment, until Tobirama looked up at him. He couldn’t even look at that man in the eyes. Not without thinking about the things Tobirama said anyways. Madara felt like they were burned into his brain forever now.

The first sips of tea were awkward. Really were and for a moment, Madara wondered if he didn’t prefer it when Tobirama talked. But, thinking about what Tobirama said the last time they met, Madara decided it was his to begin.

“I .. didn’t have the time, to thank you,” Madara eventually started, because he had to thank the man, didn’t he ? “For the things you said the other night. For Izuna’s sake.”

Tobirama didn’t answer. He was focused on his cup of tea, as if its content was more important than the things he was saying and Madara rolled his eyes. Why did he even invite Tobirama in to begin with ?

“I …,” Tobirama hesitated, he sipped at the tea. “I think you’re beautiful,” he whispered the compliment in a breath, his eyes casted downwards but he didn't look embarassed with it.

Madara’s heart skipped a beat, though. He couldn’t have heard well. Oh but no, he hadn’t. There was no way in hell as to why Tobirama would say anything like this, so suddenly. Why would he ? It was .. stupid. Very much so. Madara never saw himself as bad looking or especially attractive, he never cared about his looks but to hear someone call him beautiful like this ? He couldn’t process it. Especially not coming from Tobirama Senju. It made no sense. Unless …

“I thought you had found a cure to the jutsu ?” Madara asked, his voice almost giving up on him because of how tight his throat was, because of how uncomfortable he was. What did he do to deserve this ? It shouldn’t be happening.

“I did,” Tobirama breathed out, his lips stretching into a smile, not far from a smirk “I am cured. It doesn’t change my statement.”

“Then why would you…” Madara trailed, emptying his cup of tea. He probably needed something stronger than that now. “It makes no sense !”

“Doesn’t it ?”

Tobirama looked up. And Madara swallowed hard. There was something in Tobirama’s eyes. Something that Madara noticed before. Something that made his knees weak, sometimes and it took him all he had not to think about the way his guts tightened in need. Because Hashirama always was his opponent, on the battlefield, matching his skills and his level. But Tobirama ? He was good. Fierce and cold and calculating and intelligent and somehow, it was a combination that never failed to attract Madara. He had noticed this pattern among his few exes, the few lovers he took to his bed in the past, he had noticed that Tobirama followed that pattern too, when he realized his attraction. But tonight, in these eyes, he could see it all and it was washing over him like a strong wave of something he couldn’t name. He liked Tobirama. He was attracted to him. And Tobirama seemed to like him back this way.

“I’m not good at flirting, I don’t have your brother’s way with words,” Tobirama continued. “He tried teaching me but said I was hopeless.”

There was a pause, during which Madara looked up. So, Izuna knew. And not just because he was there when Tobirama offered to massage him. Great. This situation was even worse than he first thought. Still. Still, he couldn’t ignore the little voice at the back of his head, whispering, telling him that if Tobirama liked him, it meant he had a chance. The kind of chances he never hoped he’d have, Madara wasn’t an idiot, the probabilities for Tobirama to like him back had been thin from the very start but. Here he was, admitting his attraction and calling him beautiful. A chance yes. But Madara wasn’t sure he should act upon it anyways.

What would people think, after all ? What would they say behind their back if they knew ? Love, or at least attraction, between men was frowned upon, as it meant no children would be produced and that would be bad, considering their respective rank in their clan. It was tolerated, as long as it didn’t last, of course, as long as it happened behind closed doors. But. Madara had the feeling it wouldn’t be like this. Rumors travelled fast in the village, after all. Something like this wouldn’t stay a secret for a very long time.

And Madara still feared for his dead father’s wrath.

And so, there was a decision to take and Madara hesitated, his eyes locked on the Senju’s face, on his handsome features and the neutral air of it. He had stopped looking embarrassed, as if coming here and telling him this had settled his feelings and it was a shame he wasn’t blushing as red suited him as a color but Madara preferred him this way. He didn’t have a taste for blushing guys. He liked them strong and combative. Tobirama was just that. Madara was glad he wasn’t under that stupid jutsu anymore.

Leaning over the table broke Tobirama’s mask. His eyes widened, slightly, they shifted, his lips parted but he didn’t resist, when Madara grabbed the front of his robes and crashed their lips together. The kiss wasn’t an enjoyable one, despite how intense and deep it was. Because it was a bit forceful too, a bit too harsh with need and “at last” and Madara closed his eyes, despite everything, despite the fact he was kissing a Senju and this precise Senju above all. Soon, Tobirama's hands were all over his hair, grabbing and pulling and making him moan.

Madara bit. Hard. Tobirama pulled back with a distressed noise, he touched his lip, where he was bleeding.

“What was that for !?” He asked in disbelief, a deep frown on the brow.

“This is all I will give you,” Madara answered. He had taken his decision, he wouldn’t do this. But he had wanted to have a taste and what a wonderful one it had been. “You know the way to the front door.”

Madara was back in his bathtub before he heard the front door close in a loud noise.

* * *

The taste and the feel of Tobirama’s lips lingered for days. A long week, even. Madara had tried washing it up with tea, with sake and even soap but it was always there, strong and hot on his lips and tongue, the memory of their kiss not willing to leave him alone.

It was annoying. Even more when Tobirama was in the same room as him, now he had been allowed into meetings and reunions again. So close, oh so tempting and Madara was having a hard time focusing on anything but the Senju during these moments. Tobirama ignored him, most of the time. He barely ever acknowledged him. Only glanced at him from times to times and Madara couldn’t read his eyes. Tobirama knew how to wear a blank mask too well, he was known for that. Madara wanted to shatter it.

But he couldn’t do anything. The only moments when he was close with Tobirama was around other people, which wouldn’t do and he knew it would be a bad idea to confront Tobirama on his own, when he’d have the chance to find him alone. For Madara knew what would happen, were he to find himself alone with Tobirama. It was too obvious to ignore it and Madara wasn’t going to take that chance. He wasn't an idiot. He wouldn’t let himself be tempted.

He wanted, needed Tobirama.

It had needed him a couple of days to realize it. Madara had thought it was misplaced lust, at first, because it had been too long since he last took a lover and his body had needs, even if he was great at ignoring them. And he had tried finding himself a bedmate but it didn’t work out. Rare were men courageous enough to answer to his flirting and Madara thought he had found one, one evening but it just didn’t work between them. Kissing felt wrong. Groping felt disgusting. The guy, an older guy from whatever clan he was from, had obviously wanted him, pinned him against a wall, hidden under the cover of the night and he had sucked a red mark on his shoulder while his hand had gone for his cock, but all it did was to snap Madara out of the mood and Madara pushed him away, saying it wasn’t good enough, then left.

Oh, he had been good. But he wasn’t Tobirama, Madara had realized after a couple of minutes walking along empty streets, lost in thoughts.

Madara would have been good, had it been only that. He knew how to handle frustration, he was good at it. Mostly. Not exactly but he could do it, he had kept telling himself. If it hadn’t been for Izuna and the way he was silently judging him.

He had barely addressed him, ever since that precise night. Madara didn’t know if Tobirama told him what happened, or if Izuna just knew but he didn’t like it. Not at all. And he didn’t know what was worse. His self annoyance or the guilt that was slowly creeping its way in him. He shouldn’t feel guilty for taking the healthier decision for the two of them. He and Tobirama couldn’t be.

Tonight’s dinner was just as silent as the previous ones. Madara’s appetite was gone, he was merely playing with his food by now and Izuna had been sitting straight and giving him the cold shoulder ever since he had arrived home. Not a word, not even a smile. Nothing. Madara hated it.

“Can you pass me the sauce ?” Madara sighed, leaning on his hand and glancing up at his brother when he heard him scoff. “Izuna, come on, don’t be like that.”

“Like what ?” Izuna tilted his head to the side and Madara could picture him roll his eyes. “You’re the moron here, I’m not.”

“I’m a what now ?” Madara growled, glaring. Did Izuna just insult him ?

“A moron,” Izuna repeated with no shame. “A freaking idiot and a coward one at that.”

Madara blinked. He was used to his brother’s harshness, for having witnessed it all his life, he knew how Izuna was when he was pissed but he never was the target of his fire before. It made him feel .. bad. Quite bad. And angry.

“You stop that right now, I’m not in the mood.”

Izuna scoffed again. Then he smiled.

“You fucked with my best friend’s feelings, you think I’m going to go easy on you ?”

It was all it took for Madara to properly glare. Oh, Izuna couldn’t see but he could feel it, Madara was quite aware of it. His glare usually was doubled with one dark aura, to keep everyone at bay. His way to tell the world to leave him alone and it worked on everybody. Expect on Izuna.

“Why would you kiss him then tell him to leave ?” Izuna questioned, comfortable as he could get and looking quite calm himself. “If you weren’t interested, why didn’t you just tell him that, rather than give him false hopes ?”

“Izuna, be realistic for a second,” Madara rolled his eyes, softening a little when he saw that Izuna wasn’t going to let himself be impressed. “We’re both men, from different clans.”

“What of it ? I’ve been dating a Senju guy for weeks now,” Izuna shrugged, uncaring. “He said people stare but I don’t care.”

He what ? Izuna ? Dating a Senju ? For weeks ? And Madara had no idea about it ? Now. That was … shocking, to say the least and Madara couldn’t process the information very well at the moment. It felt too big, too .. weird for him to acknowledge it and he stared at his brother in disbelief long enough for Izuna to smile. To smirk, even, proud of himself and of his brother’s lack of reaction.

“See ?” Izuna chuckled after a pause, waving his hand a dismissive way. “People know and rumors go wild but you, out of everyone, don’t know about it. We weren't discreet, we hold hands out in the open and spend a lot of time together too and yet, no one deemed it important enough to inform you. Konoha .. is different. People’s minds evolve with it. You and Tobirama .. it will make them talk. But who cares, at the end of the day ?”

Madara wanted to answer. But he couldn’t find anything to say. Because he knew Izuna was right, even if his arguments were quite light. The fact that he never heard about Izuna’s relationship was the proof that people didn’t care that much and he wondered for a moment if they’d react the same to him and Tobirama dating. On the eventuality they ever dated to begin with.

“You like him ?”

Madara blinked, leaning on his hand, playing with his food again and he shrugged.

“Maybe.”

Izuna scoffed. “Just go for it, brother. Senjus are so skilled in bed.”

“That’s too many details,” Madara groaned, closing his eyes and hiding behind his hand now. “Way too many.”

* * *

It turned out that Tobirama was the one avoiding him now. Each time Madara tried to speak with him, or ask him to meet in private, Tobirama would always find an excuse to leave. Or just leave without saying anything, after glancing at his eyes in that neutral way of his. Izuna hadn’t said anything thing about Tobirama’s emotional state, he hadn’t said if he was hurt or if he didn’t care. He didn’t look hurt to him, after all but what if he was ? Madara’s guilt was growing more and more with each passing day.

It took Madara some time and some manipulation to finally be able to corner the man. With Izuna’s precious help. A simple one, as Izuna had invited the Senju home for the evening but had disappeared quickly before Tobirama even arrived. It was risky, seeing that Tobirama was a sensor but there was a chance for it to work.

Tobirama looked confused when Madara opened the door for him. He stared, for a moment, when he cleared his throat.

“Can you tell Izuna I’m here ?” He questioned, his tone equal and Madara nodded.

“He’s getting ready,” the Uchiha answered, following his and Izuna’s plan. “He should be there in a minute. Make yourself home.”

Tobirama did. He entered the house, sat by the table and he relaxed as Madara went to the kitchen to prepare some tea. Now was the moment of Truth. It wouldn’t be surprising if Tobirama activated his sensing technique, in order to check if Izuna really was somewhere in the house and he’d probably leave of he found out that he wasn’t.

Tobirama still was sitting by the table when Madara left the kitchen but the look in his eyes had changed. From neutral, it had turned calculating and Madara knew that look. The same he wore when he was deeply thinking and Madara didn’t have the time to sit before Tobirama started talking.

“Izuna is on the other side of the village,” he stated, looking at him right into the eyes. “Did he help you tricking me to come ?”

“What do you think ?” Madara snickered, because he couldn’t it and Tobirama frowned.

“I am leaving now.”

“Don’t you want to listen what I have to say ?” Madara asked, tilting his head to the side and Tobirama scoffed.

“I did listen, that other time,” he reminded him. “Now, I have a scar on my lip.”

He did, Madara realized as he looked at said lip. It wasn’t properly healed just yet, there was some crust left and he hadn’t thought he had bitten him so hard but the proof was right there, in front of him. He hadn't even noticed it for all that time, too focused on everything else. He wondered if it was going to leave a proper mark.

“Shall I kiss it better ?”

Tobirama snorted. But he tensed when Madara stood, circled the table to sit next to him, he watched when Madara placed a soft hand on his thigh, fingers gentle over the fabric of his trousers. Madara didn’t exactly know what he was doing at the moment, he usually didn’t have to do much to win someone over. But Tobirama was different, wasn’t he ? He was nothing like his previous lovers.

“I .. do not think it’s a good idea,” Madara started. He didn’t know if he should tell the Senju about all of this but he couldn’t hold it back. It was as if the words were escaping his mouth without him behind able to control them, the same way Tobirama had done when he had been under the jutsu and Madara sighed. “I .. have many doubts.”

“So I’ve heard,” Tobirama answered, looking almost distant despite how close they were still the moment. The fact he wasn't pushing his hand away was encouraging though. “I have them too.”

It was that moment when Tobirama decided to touch back. He shifted, slowly, he placed his hand at the top of his back and Madara started to melt the exact moment he felt Tobirama’s fingers find his skin and started to massage the nape of his neck. He couldn’t help closing his eyes under the sensation, shivering from head to toes, said toes clenching under the pleasure he was feeling, the hair of his arms standing right away.

“Let’s just ..” Madara mumbled but he moved on instinct and his lips met with Tobirama’s almost forcefully. Not harshly, though. For he had wanted them for too long, after their last kiss, he had longed for them and seeing how Tobirama was keeping some distances, he was wary of him, for obvious reasons but he kissed back all the same.

Tobirama pulled back before Madara could be satisfied with the kiss, though. Quickly, abruptly and Madara groaned, frowning at the other man, he pursed his lips.

“Sorry,” the Senju smiled, then he chuckled. “Can’t take the risk, now I know what you’re capable of.”

It took Madara all he had not to groan in frustration and push the idiot away. It took a kiss on the top of his head and Tobirama playing with his hair to tuck himself under the other man’s chin, close his eyes and breath.

It wasn’t going to be easy, that much was obvious. But he was willing to try, at least. Even if he dreaded the moment when people would know and start to gossip. Even if he feared what his clan might think of him for bedding a Senju.

He was happy, though. But he really, really hoped Tobirama would never try another experimental jutsu on himself in the future. Madara wasn’t sure how he’d react to it, this time.


End file.
